dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Stage 1: "Operation: Railroad Rescue"
:"Grock dens have been sprouting up--one, two, three--all around the village! It happened so fast! Help us, ranger!" ::::::::''-Abraham'' Main Stage 1: "Operation: Railroad Rescue" is the first Main Stage folowing Main Stage 0: "The Red Flash Returns" in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. This is also the first Main Stage that involves the train. Dillon and Russ applies Cappy's plan to protect the village train. This stages is located on Railfork Farm. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Gallo *Abraham *Sal Storyline (Alone) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Abraham: - The armadillo and the squirrel have come to my farm! MY farm! ::You're finally here! I'm overwhelmed with joy! ::You're the young heroes who brilliantly stopped the grocks' rampage last year! ::The invincible ranger, Dillon, and his sidekick, Topper! Russ: - Um... who's Topper? Abraham: - Ho ho! What do you mean, "Who's Topper?" Why, you're Topper! ::I mean, you totally look like a Topper. That's your name, isn't it? Topper? Russ: - The name's Russ!! I'm RUSS, the squirrel! Abraham: - Oh. I beg your pardon. Well, I am Abraham, the pig. ::Hm. To make up for getting your name wrong, please accept this... It's a crystal! Russ: - What kind of crystal? Abraham: - It's a bomb. And, boy, does it pack a grandiose BOOM too! Russ: - That's great, isn't it, Dillon? Something like this is sure to make our job a bit easier. Abraham: - You heard the news from Governor Cappy, right? ::The grocks are now attacking the railroad tracks... Russ: - Yeah, we heard... Any ideas on why they are doing that? Abraham: - We don't know... But it might be that they simply don't like new things. ::Thanks to the grocks, we're short on supplies, which makes things a bit rough. ::Please, ranger! Please defend the village and the railway! Prep Time ---- Russ: - That pig... Calling me Topper... Who does he think he is?! ::But you know, buddy... that bomb he gave us may actually be useful. ::A bomb like that can deal a lot of damage to grocks... ::It should be a pretty quick and efficient way to get rid of an entire group of them. ::We have two days until the train comes through here... ::If you think the bomb crystal will help, don't hesitate to set it off! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Abraham: - Thank you! I'm so glad you made it back here alive! ::What wonderful work you did! I even... well, I cried for joy! ::During the battle, when all those terrible creatures appeared... I squealed! Russ: - Dillon, that greenish one... You really need to be careful about that one. Abraham: - It's a crafty one. We could hear it--Bang! Bang!--from far away! ::If you hadn't stopped it, it would've leveled all the towers in no time! ::But you finished it off rather brilliantly! ::Well done, Dillon! And thanks in advance for fighting tomorrow too! Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hey, buddy, I talked to you about this yesterday, but... ::you know that green grock with the long arms? ::The one that attacked the towers from outside of shotgun range? ::If it's visible from the tower, you'll be able to see it on the map on the Touch Screen... ::Still... for a grock to use guns, well, that's pretty unfair, don't you think?! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Abraham: - You did it! You got rid of all the grocks! Thank you so much, Dillon! ::We all survived another day! Oh much joy to you, on this beautiful, beautiful evening! Russ: - Farmer Abraham, you sure are one excitable swine! Abraham: - Well, fighting probably comes so naturally to you... ::When you're my age... Come back and tell me how you feel 30 or 40 years from now. ::I'm just thankful to live in these peaceful times! Russ: - Um... you do realize we're at war with these stone freaks? Abraham: - Good heavens! Is that right Topper? ... I mean, Russ! ::How silly of me! This IS war! Every day must be filled with terrible, terrible battles! ::But even so, I always look on the bright side of life! We're alive! We're breathing! ::Super! Fantastic! It's great to be alive! Russ: - Um, Farmer Abraham... Dillon looks like he's hungry! Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Buddy, today is the last day! ::I wonder if the grocks will really attack the train. ::Remember, Old Man Turtle said he isn't allowed to go too fast... ::A train as slow as his will be a sitting duck for those attacking grocks, won't it? ::Buddy, you need to keep the safety of the train in mind as you prepare the defenses. ::Check all the towers and village gates one more time... ::Let's welcome Old Man Turtle as his train to town with a rip-roaring defense! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- Old Man Turtle: - Comin' through, Dillon! Clear the tracks! the train gets close enough to the goal, a cut-scene shows the train going into the village Old Man Turtle: - I'm at the entrance! The train made it! ::Right! The train's stopped! The car's in the barn! end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a cut-scene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Abraham: - Splendid, just splendid, my ranger friend! ::This village has been saved! Saved, and yet... ::we're saddened... utterly and completely devastated... Russ: - Huh? Why? Abraham: - Well... this is good-bye, isn't it? Oh... the whole village is weeping! ::But not me! Right now, I'm going to immerse myself completely in joy! ::Yes, pure happiness under these frontier skies! Oh, Dillon! End the Day to proceed Abraham: - Dillon... and Russ. I guess you're moving on to the next village, huh? Russ: - Yeah, that's right. Other villages out west need our help... ::We're on a tight timetable, and we don't want to be late. Abraham: - Yes, I guess that's important, Russ. ::Even though the danger has passed in this village... it continues in others... ::I'm joyful about our village but sad about all the others out west... Russ: - Well, with the grocks out of the way... ::the train can now get to your village safely. ::You shouldn't waste a single day being sad. You need to get back to being happy now! ::Do it for the sake of the other villages down the line who are still in a bind... ::You need to relay food, medicine, and supplies for them. Abraham: - My oh my! You're right! Out of the mouths of tiny squirrels... ::such forward-thinking, youthful energy. This spirit will help the frontier thrive! ::Hey, would you two consider just staying in this village permanently? Russ: - Um, no. We're leaving tomorrow. Storyline (with Gallo) ---- The Day 1 (First Arrival), Day 1 - Prep Time, Day 1 - Free Time (Saloon), Day 2 - Prep Time, Day 2 - Free Time (Saloon), Day 3 - Prep Time there are the same text has above ↑ Day 3 Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Abraham: - Splendid, just splendid, my ranger friend! ::This village has been saved! Saved, and yet... ::we're saddened... utterly and completely devastated... Russ: - Huh? Why? Abraham: - Well... this is good-bye, isn't it? Oh... the whole village is weeping! ::But not me! Right now, I'm going to immerse myself completely in joy! ::Yes, pure happiness under these frontier skies! Oh, Dillon! End the Day to proceed Russ: - About Gallo... Gallo: - Hey, I can hear you over here. If you have something to say, say it to my face. ::I should never have spared you two. And now that I've been seen in your company... ::my name won't be worth a plug nickel if I show my face back in my hometown... Russ: - What? If anything, Dillon is the one who let you live, Gallo! hit the table with his fist Gallo: - What did you say?! Russ: - Um... nothing. Sorry! I didn't mean that, Gallo. ::What I mean is, we want you to help us. From here on out... Gallo: - Don't be ridiculous! I'm done running with you. ::If anything, you two ought to forget about that train and just head home. Russ: - We will not! We're headed out west to help some more folks who're in trouble... Gallo: - Even after this scrap with the grocks is done, the frontier will still be lawless. ::And exterminating grocks in a place like this... ::It's no place for young'uns like you. Do you understand? Russ: - You know what, Gallo? I don't think you're quite as rough as you make yourself out to be. Gallo: - Pshaw... What do you know? Killing is my business, and business is booming. ::But you two... From here on out, just watch your backs, capisce? Russ: - Dillon... turns back to the upstairs Gallery TLR-BeforeMainStage-(1).png Bomb Crystal2.png 00077.png Category:Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages Category:Main Stages